Stay With Me
by SallySorrell
Summary: Bert and Mary have tea. A fluffy oneshot for readers of all ages.


**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to state that this is my first attempt at _Mary Poppins_ fiction. This is me trying out characterizations. However, I fully intend on reviving the category, be on the lookout for more MP by me! Anyway, please enjoy this bit of fluff...**

* * *

"This is a fine day for tea," Mary observed, eyes wide, "Nice and quiet."

"And not a cloud in the sky." Bert confirmed.

He glanced for a moment at Mary, who sat across from him, umbrella folded in her hands. The sky was indeed a dramatic water-color blue, with the sun sinking away slowly, like the ending of a lullaby.

"...Mary, you make it so much brighter."

She shrugged off the compliment.

Bert promptly stood up, and made a show of serving the cakes. Mary watched, without offering a single word.

"Jane and Michael must be doing well..." Bert attempted conversation.

She nodded.

"Which is _precisely_ why I am here... They are capable of being organized for an hour."

"Only an hour, Mary Poppins?" He passed her a dish of two cakes, each dusted with powdered sugar, "You promised me a 'ole day."

"No, no. I promised to _meet_ with you this time. The next time I return to Cherry Tree Lane, I promise a _whole _day. All twenty-four hours."

Bert took a gentle sip of his tea, disappointed. The odds of her coming back again, for what would be the fifth time, were very low. The winds were seldom that lucky.

"If I may ask ya, Mary, are you stayin' away from me on purpose?"

"I am certainly not avoiding you, Bert. I could do no such thing."

Mary leaned her umbrella up against their ornate, white table. She and Bert had met, once again, within Bert's artwork. The park was quiet this time around, with no children, no carnival, and no races. Bert had even disposed of the café staff.

Mary finished her tea, and folded her hands in her lap. Bert slouched in his chair, admiring her.

"Why... why can't you just stay here all the time, Mary?" Bert struggled to ask. It was something he wanted to say since the day they first met.

He had always dreamed of sweeping her away, but the winds did that.

He wished to hold her close, and watch her eyes flutter shut. But she ran a strict schedule, with no room for serenity.

He wanted, ever so badly, for them to raise children. But ones that could call Mary their mother, instead of their nanny.

"I do not stay anywhere. Nor do I explain my reasons."

Internally, however, Mary was picturing a snowy evening. She and Bert were walking together. He whispered something in her ear, and she laughed. Almost mechanically, her head drifted to his shoulder. Bert's hand ran tenderly over her hair, tracing a heart shape...

Mary blinked furiously, as if that would chase the dream away. It was unacceptable, after all.

Unacceptable, but not impossible.

Masked by the table cloth, Mary snapped her fingers. The sound was muffled.

The sky was attacked by thick, grey clouds. The sun hid.

All of the surrounding willow trees were thrown into chaos by a shrill wind.

Concerned, Bert looked around.

"Pa'haps we should be on our way, Mary Poppins." He said softly, "This is no weather for you to be out in."

"I'm fine Bert. It's only a little chilly." Hesitantly, she studied her surroundings, "No reason to postpone our tea..."

"Well, in 'at case..." He pushed his chair aside and removed his jacket. He walked quickly to Mary and wrapped it around her.

"You're too kind."

Bert returned to his seat, displaying a genuine smile.

Just as he did so, Mary snapped her fingers again. Then, she took a generous bite of her cake, to avoid his suspicion.

The winds got faster and significantly louder. The sun had set completely, and eerie clouds covered every bit of the sky.

"We should be leaving." Bert warned.

Instantly, he appeared at her side, offering his arm. Mary remained seated, not concerned in the least. She decided to shiver, only for the general effect.

"Come on now, Mary. I'll walk ya home."

"Bert, I fully intend on having tea with you, considering that is the only way I can keep my promises."

"You'll catch a cold, Mary."

"I have seen ladies sit outside in worse weather. Sit down with me, Bert."

"You're shiv'rin'!"

"You are not going to change my mind."

Loyally, Bert walked around to the other side of the table. He refilled each of their teacups, and placed two cubes of sugar in Mary's, and none in his own.

"Thank you, Bert."

She took a sip. He watched as she did so, as if waiting for approval.

Mary then proceeded to shiver, finding it difficult to raise the tea to her lips again.

"You... okay?"

"It is a tad cold out, I will not deny that."

She placed the teacup back down upon its saucer and gave him a faint smile. She raised her hands and snapped her fingers a third time.

A mild snow began to fall.

"Well aren't you tricky..." Bert mused, "What are you doing that for?"

She and Bert exchanged sly grins.

He walked to her side again, and wrapped his arms around her. His head rested on her shoulder, and his breath warmed her neck. Her hair, which was pulled into a _perfect _bun, shuddered.

"Well, Mary," He began at a whisper, "you still don't want to leave?"

"No, Bert. I want to stay right here. I want to stay here, with the Banks, on Cherry Tree Lane. I want, very badly, to stay here with you."

His arms crossed in front of her, draping over hers. Simultaneously, two sets of eyes drifted shut.


End file.
